In U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,832 entitled MOTOR SCOOTER HAVING A FOLDABLE HANDLE AND FRICTION DRIVE of Steven J. Patmont Issued Apr. 18, 1989, there is disclosed a hydraulic fluid coupling or torque converter. This fluid coupling includes an inner motor driven shaft, an outer wheel driving shaft, and a fluid couple between the driven and driving shafts for producing in a motor scooter a fluid drive.
In what follows, an improvement on this fluid clutch is disclosed.
Fluid couplings are known. Particularly, torque converters have been utilized in all kinds of machinery, especially automobiles. With these torque converters, it is common to include, a driven shaft, a pump, a turbine, and a driving shaft. Commonly, these units are aligned serially one behind another. Thus, the entire power path from the engine to the driven part of the engine consumes a considerable linear distance needed for the fluid coupling between the serially aligned driven and driving paths.